1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture image communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication over a conventional facsimile system has been effected by first calling in a known manner a receiver by using a telephone annexed to the facsimile transmitter, and upon reception of a response from the receiver, transference of a picture image has been started by pushing a start button or the like. Until the transference starts with the depression of the start button, only the processes for the telephone are performed and facsimile operation does not start. Since the processes prior to the transference start only with the manipulation of the start button, for a mini-fax transference mode having short time preceding processings, such occasion has been brought about as the control for devices in the facsimile delays from the time when the short time preceding processings terminated.
For example, in the case of transference using a mini-fax mode 1, delivery of image signals can be initiated to start after the phase adjustment is completed. However, in practice, sufficient feeding of an original to an original reading out position or deficient illumination of a light source for reading out an original can not be attained, and therefore it is impossible to proceed immediately thereafter with the transference of a picture image.